Handle with Care
The Handle with Care quest is given by Storm Chaser in Cloudopolis. It is another easy mission available to all races. Like the previous quest, pegasi players will find it a breeze to complete. Quest initiation After completing Thirty Minutes or Less, the player can talk to her again and offer to help her. She has another delivery for the player to complete, which consists of three packages for the ponies working at the Weather Factory. She promises the player a pay for completing the delivery. While explaining to the player on which ponies the packages are supposed to be delivered to, she notices that the mailpony forgot to label them other than the location. As she had delivered a package to Crank the previous day, she mentions that there are only three other ponies left, and asks the player to figure out which package belongs to each of them. The ponies are Dew Pond, Endless Pie and Rainsheets. She reassures the player that if the package is delivered to the wrong pony, they can still take it back and deliver it to the right pony. Journal: Storm Chaser wants me to deliver three packages to the ponies at the Weather Factory: Rainsheets, Dew Pond, and Endless Pie. I don't know which ones go to which pony, but I'm not gonna get in trouble if I get it wrong at first. Just as long as I get it right at the end. *''Find Rainsheets'' *''Find Dew Pond'' *''Find Endless Pie'' Delivering the packages The player will be given three packages, consisting of Package #1 (Enhanced Crystal), Package #2 (Stack of Resumes) and Package #3 (Planner) for the delivery. The contents of the packages are not revealed at this point, hence the player have to make a guess on which package belongs to which pony. The player can deliver the packages to the ponies in any order. The player will be presented dialogue choices representing each of the packages during the delivery. As per what Storm Chaser mentioned, the player does not need to worry about delivering the packages wrongly, as the ponies will only accept the packages that they are expecting. Dew Pond Dew Pond can be found in front of a small pond at the Weather Factory. She is expecting a stack of resumes which her boss is providing her so that she can choose an assistant to help her lighten her workload. Journal: I got a package off to Dew Pond. Now, I gotta get the remaining packages off to Rainsheets and Endless Pie over at the Weather Factory. Endless Pie Endless Pie can be found facing some equipment at the Weather Factory. She is expecting an item from her boss, which is revealed to be a planner. Journal: I got the package off to Endless Pie. Now, I just need to deliver the remaining packages off to Rainsheets and Dew Pond in the Weather Factory. Rainsheets Rainsheets can be found manning the very bottom of the Weather Factory. She is expecting an Enhanced Crystal from the Crystal Kingdom, which contains magic that can break stormclouds apart to stop storms that are out of Pegasi control. Journal: I got an Enchanted Crystal off to Rainsheets. Now I gotta deliver the remaining packages off to Dew Pond and Endless Pie in the Weather Factory. After delivering all the packages: Journal: After some shenanigans, I got all three packages off to the Weather Factory ponies. Thank goodness it's over. I'll go back to Storm Chaser and let her know that the job is done. *''Return to Storm Chaser'' Quest completion After delivering the packages, return to Storm Chaser. She asks the player about how the delivery went and thanks the player again for helping her. As promised, she pays the player with 100 bits. The player also gains 100 XP in all talents for completing the quest. Journal: (No additional entries) Trivia * When the quest was first introduced, the player could also deliver a package containing a lever to Crank ** The quest had been rewritten in a way where the player only needs to deliver packages to the three ponies, while Storm Chaser had already delivered Crank's package. * Prior to Build v2018.03.02, if a wrong package was delivered to a pony, the package would disappear from the player's inventory, rendering the quest broken. * There is a bug with journal where after making the delivery to two ponies, the entry does not remove the name of the pony where the player had already delivered to. * The quest journal also currently does not have any entry for the completion of this quest. Category:Quests Category:Cloudopolis